


Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story?

by prettybirdy979



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Inspired by Hamilton Songs, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi knows his brother could be in the history books, he just wants to stand beside him when he does. </p>
<p>Hiro knows Tadashi didn't take himself out of his life (his story) deliberately but it still feels like he did when he's left to stand alone.</p>
<p>Baymax knows he isn't Tadashi but he also knows he's as close as is possible to be and he'll stand in Tadashi's stead.</p>
<p>(Or the three stages of Tadashi in Hiro's narrative, each inspired by a lyric from Hamilton)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story?

**Author's Note:**

> This started with a weird thought that Tadashi is like Eliza in first wanting to be a part of the narrative, then being taken out of it before finding a way to put himself back into it. 
> 
> And then this happened. First published [here](http://prettybirdy979.tumblr.com/post/138083530813/who-lives-who-dies-who-tells-your-story).
> 
> Unbetaed.

_**“Oh, let me be a part of the narrative; in the story they will write someday…”** _

Hiro is going places.

Tadashi’s known this so long he barely remembers a time when he didn’t know his younger brother is going to make history. His mind is so incredible that half the time Tadashi can only keep up because he’s older and he knows more. One day Hiro is going to outshine him, is going to be the force that changes the world in some way or another.

If he would just… do something. Be something. Hiro is going to be amazing, if he doesn’t get himself arrested or worse before he has the chance.

A long time ago Tadashi put aside the thought that he might be famous. He’s nothing special compared to Hiro and he’s (mostly) okay with that. He’s content to live in his brother’s shadow, be the sidekick to his superhero.

So long as he can get Hiro to cast a shadow first. But watching him researching another bot fight, just moments after arriving home from his first brush with the law, Tadashi finds himself wondering if there’s any hope for his brother’s future. How can he make history if he doesn’t even push himself-

An idea occurs to him. Tadashi has had no success with words but maybe visuals will help. Show Hiro what he could have… It’s out there but it might just work.

Mind made up, Tadashi throws his brother’s helmet at him.

If this works, he might just get to be an inspiration in Hiro’s future biography.

**_“I’m erasing myself from the narrative”_ **

Hiro knows Tadashi didn’t choose to die.

He _knows_ that Tadashi ran into that fire believing he was going to help; to make a difference. That he was the only one who could and that his brother wasn’t thinking of what might happen but of what he might save.

It doesn’t help his heart.

His heart that cries that Tadashi chose to run into that fire; chose to leave Hiro behind. His heart - which knows the outcome of Tadashi’s choice - has decided that his brother knew what would come of his actions and chose to do it anyway. Professor Callaghan was more important than Hiro and Tadashi chose him.

Hiro knows Tadashi has always believed in him. He knows his brother has always said Hiro is going places, is going to be someone famous and one day might even be in the history books. His brother has… had never failed to let Hiro know this whenever relevant.

But Hiro always thought his brother would be standing beside him in this future, his partner in crime and fame. It was going to be the Hamada _brothers_ who changed the world, not just Hiro Hamada.

It looks like Tadashi just burnt that possibly out of the story. Now he’ll always be a footnote in Hiro’s story and the part of Hiro alive enough to feel hates the thought.

What is the point of being in the history books if you have to do it alone?

**_“I put myself back in the narrative”_ **

Baymax is aware he is not Tadashi.

He is Tadashi’s creation, yes, a robot created to heal the sick and injured. He is nothing more or less than the achievement of Tadashi’s vision, the sum of his programming. Baymax exists only to do what he is programmed to do and that is all.

But somehow, he is also _more_ than that.

Oh he’s still not Tadashi. Baymax does not have the ability to replace a living being and from what he understands of humans, he knows Hiro would not actually want that. But, it seems, if Hiro cannot have his brother, his brother’s robot will suffice. Baymax is… well not pleased. He is a robot, he cannot be pleased. But it satisfies his programing to stand beside Hiro; to be his robot sidekick to Hiro’s superhero.

He’s started to think of himself as a ‘he’ recently. It’s an interesting change that Baymax notes in his logs and then chooses not to waste processing power on analysing. Hiro has, even without the upgrades and additions to his programming, caused so many changes in Baymax that if he were human Baymax might have had trouble keeping up (It is just an expression).

Baymax knows that he and Hiro (and the other members of ‘Big Hero Six’) are famous in San Fransoyko. Their names are whispered in the streets and found in screams for help in the night. One day, when their identities are revealed (something that has a ninety-one point three two percent chance of occurring), it will be their legal names that will be famous; a data point in history.

It may not have been how Tadashi wished for his name to become renown but Baymax is… is satisfied with the thought that he will allow his creator’s name to join his brother’s in legend.


End file.
